Author Fighters: The Demon Hunter
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: When a Strange Hunter starts hunting down the Author Figters. The members not captured must try to rescue their comrades while running into old enemies
1. Beginning

Author Fighters.

Devil Hunter! Part One!

We find ourselves outside an scary looking building it was mostly looked heavily armoured. Inside we see a huge amount of Moniters showing the Author Fighters in various battles and spars. As watching these from a comfy chair was a strange figure his face was hidden by a mask with a Bullseye mark on it.

"Hmmhmhm, the most powerful warriors...the perfect challenge," He said as he brought out a sniper gun with a packet of Tranqulisers, marked special.

"Soon I will have the ultimate trophies," He said before standing up and looked at the moniters before pointing at one.

"What better way to start than with the most powerful," He said his finger pointing at a Screen with Hikari and Darkmagicianmon on it.

(Meanwhile)

Many of the Author Fighters where going about their own personal things. Nukid was training with X Prodigy, Lunatic was on a prank war. Many Author Fighters where either talking lounging or trouncing each other in either Video Games or in the training rooms.

In another Area we find Myself, Ross the only Pokemorph Author Fighter, sitting on the roof my Girlfriend Marissa had asked mem to wait there while she prepared something, since it was a hot spring day, I was mostly in shorts and a sweatshirt. When I heard walking.

"Ready Ross-kun," A voice is heard as I turned around and my jaw hit the floor.

"Woah," I whispered, Marissa was wearing a bikini that easily left nothing to the Imagination, As I kept trying to keep eye contact.

"You like," Marissa said in a flirty voice before walking over and sitting on my lap.

"Very, I didn't know you had this," I said trying to keep my hormones in control.

'Heheh, I see your mermaid is feeling a little bold today,' A Familiar voice is heard in my head as I glared at Deoxys.

'I swear your as bad as Xeno!' I thought, remembering the perverted Shinigami. Deoxys simply chuckled before disappearing.

"So how's everyone been," Marissa asked as we embraced.

"Well the usual, It's strange that no big threats have appeared in sometime, not even Drake," I said. Before grinning.

"But at least X's is having fun, everytime he finishes training with Nukid, Katie shows up from out of nowhere," I said as Marissa giggled.

"How about Darkmagicianmon and Hikari?" Marissa asked as I smiled.

"Those two are doing great, right now the went for a walk, who knows when they'll be back," I said as Marissa grinned.

"Come on then, the beach is empty, I want to go for a swim," She said standing and heading for the door when I stop her and smiled.

"Who needs to walk?" I said as I transformed into my Pokemon Form,

"Alright," Marissa said as I picked her up and slowly flew towards the beach.

(Meanwhile)

In the Los Angelas Park we find Darkmagicianmon and Hikari Ino walking in a loving embrace.

"I love these peaceful times," Hikari whispered as D.M smiled. Before nodding.

"Yeah, but I think with our group dynamic peace is sometimes impossible," D.M said with a smile as Hikari giggled.

"You have a point," She said neither noticing a figure watching them. Revealing it was The Masked man from before.

"Target's locked on," He whispered. Making sure he had his right tools including a special net that can cause any powers to be neutralised. Before drawing a Morning Star.

"Let's begin," He said before stalking after them.

(That's Part One! Next time D.M and Hikari try to handle the Demonic Hunter, can they escape his traps?)


	2. Devil Hunter vs DM and Hikari Ino

Author Fighters.

Devil Hunter! Part Two!

As Hikari and Darkmagicianmon continued walking the Demonic Hunter was still watching them, he was already and pulled out his tranquiliser gun.

"Hmm," He simply said before firing the dart, but both Hikari and D.M ducked it and quickly took stances as DH brought out his morning star.

"Alright come out!!" D.M demanded as DH sighed.

'Guess I go for the direct approach...or do I,' He thought as he glanced at Hikari.

"Rah!!" DH yelled suddenly charging at swung his Morning Star but the Digimon and Balance dodged easily.

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M yelled launching the magic attack.

"Hmm that trick won't work on me," DH said as suddenly what looked like a Reflector appeared repelling the attack back at D.M and Hikari. Of course both avoided it.

'This guy isn't your run of the mill bad guy,' D.M thought as DH spun his Morning star.

"Heheh, well this is fun...but I have to finish this," DH said as unknown to either Hikari or Darkmagicianmon he had set up a special trap for them.

'If this works, I'll either get Darkmagicianmon or both of them,' DH thought as he threw his Morning Star inbetween them as they both jumped away Hikari landed not noticing DH with a small remote on his hand but D.M did.

"Hikari Move!!" D.M yelled as he dashed over just as DH pushed the button suddenly under Hikari a strange seal appeared but before anything could happen Darkmagicianmon pushed her off just as strange blue glowing netting appeared and trapped him.

"Sempai!!" Hikari yelled as she dashed over and was about to help him.

"Don't!" D.M yelled. As Hikari stopped.

"You better listen to him girl, that special seal of mine, acts like a spider web, touch it and it snares you too. It also does two other things, one it negates all magical abilities and this," DH said pushing another button causing the seal to send an electric shock.

"Sempai!" Hikari said as DH walked over picking up his Morning Star.

"Darkmagicianmon Capture Mission! Completed!" DH said as he walked over. Before facing Hikari.

"Now, I know your an Author Fighter, I already have some of your friends already, but since this was my only remaining trap seal, we're done here, if you think you can save your lover, you'll find my base, just look for a fallen Balance," DH said with a smile before teleporting himself and D.M away. Leaving a scared Balance.

"Lucifer," She whispered.

"Kari-nee!!!" A voice yells as Hikari notices Hinaten.

"Hina-chan!" Hikari calls back as they both hugged.

"Katie-san told me about the guy," Hinaten said as Hikari stopped.

"Wait how does she know," Hikari asked.

"That weird hunter guy showed up after X-san and Nukid-san sparing, he used a weird seal to trap X...and Nukid fell asleep." Hinaten said. As Hikari sweatdropped. Before shaking it off.

"Anyone else still?" Hikari asked.

"Don't know, I know Otou-san and Kaa-san are at the Beach, Mantis-san is working on some new weapon and I think I saw the Three Fictor Bros awhile ago but I don't know where the others are," Hinaten said as Hikari nodded.

"We better head back," Hikari said as they both headed off.

(Meanwhile)

Back in his base DH had appeared Behind a strange cage in in it was a knocked out Darkmagicianmon, a Sleeping Nukid a fuming X Prodigy and many other Author Fighters just as Nukid and D.M came too.

"Uh, where are we?" Nukid asked.

"The usual some nutjob who captured us for some deranged reason, the works," X said. Just as DH appeared on the outside of the cage.

"Correct, Hollow/Demon, You see I didn't just capture you for some reason, you see I was hired to do this," DH said calmly.

"Who was it, Drake?" Darkmagicianmon asked just getting up.

"Alot of people wanted you Author's, intact so I used my special weapons and Seal powers to capture you all with little harm, because my clients want to do the hurting themselves, Now If you excuse me, I have some Fictorians to Hunt," DH said.

"You won't catch them easy," D.M said.

"But I caught YOU easily! Besides I know the Dragosaur and the Hedgehog will cause problems, but just like with you, I used their emotions to win the day," DH said before teleporting away.

(That's Part Two, next time Hikari and Hinaten quickly try to find the Remaining Author Fighters, while Lunatic, TL and D-Dude have to take on DH's technology and smarts.)


	3. The Hunter Strikes Again!

Author Fighters.

Devil Hunter! Part Three!

We find ourselves nearby the Author Fighters HQ where Team Fictor where busy handling their own things, Lunatic was practicing his attacks, TL was listening to some Phil Collins Music while D-Dude was doing some research! Not one of them noticed DH watching them.

"Hmm, so a powerful freeze capsule for the Dragosaur, check! The extra strenght Trap Seal, Check! Instant Teleporter's, check! and my Morning Star, check!" DH said ticking his list before jumping away.

Suddenly a figure appeared the most noticable sign was the hammer on his back.

"Looks like more trouble," A voice is heard.

(A little later)

D-Dude was just finishing his research before heading to the kitchen for food, when he suddenly heard movement.

"Grr, Looney! I don't have time for pranks!" D-Dude said when suddenly he turned around and saw a Capsule being thrown at him, but before he could do anything, the Capsule spewed Blue Smoke over him, somehow freezing him in place.

"Fictorian Dragosaur! Capture Complete!" DH said tossing an Instant Teleporter at D-Dude' frozen form teleporting him to the Cage like the other Authors. Just as he felt a huge anger.

"BRING MY BRO BACK!!!" A voice yelled as DH calmly looked behind him to see TL charging at him.

'Right on time,' DH said glancing at the Seal Infront of him.

"Now where did I put that?" DH said in a bored tone as TL growled before charging at him, but just as he was about to hit him the Trap Seal was sprung and like with D.M he was snared but the strange thing was it was glowing a different colour.

"TLsouldude Capture Complete," DH said calmly before tossing another Instant Teleporter Sending TL to the cage too.

"2/3 of Team Fictor easily, well time to go for now, my client wanted the other one untouched, hmm," DH said as he blocked a Chakram with his Morning Star to see Lunatic121 glaring at him.

"What did you do!?" Lunatic yelled as he was about to attack when somebody grabbed him.

"Don't charge in! That's how he caught your brother!" A voice is heard as suddenly Micheal the Groudon Pokemorph Appeared behind Lunatic.

"I must be going, but don't fret ninja, your brothers are unharmed but if you want to find them, a familiar foe of yours outta give you answers!" DH said before teleporting away.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Lunatic yelled before pounding the floor.

"Come on let's go, we have to regroup and come up with a plan to help them," Micheal said as Lunatic stood up.

"When I find him, he is going to BURN!!" Lunatic said as he turned around and followed Micheal.

(That's Part Three! First off Sorry to TL and D-Dude for making your captures look easy, but that's how DH is he uses info on us to his edge, like D-Dude can handle freezing cold. He then used TL's care for his Brothers to catch him too. Well Next time, the remaining Author Fighters Regroup, as DH contacts his Clients to prepare!)


	4. Regrouping

Author Fighters.

Devil Hunter! Part Four!

Back in the Author Fighters Meeting Room we find Hikari along with Hinaten waiting until they see Micheal and Lunatic run in.

"Found him, but that hunter guy got TL and D-Dude," Micheal said. As Lunatic lowered his head.

"For some reason he said Lucifer would know something about this, but I don't know why? Why would this Person attack us?" Hikari asked everyone could sense her worry for Darkmagicianmon and all the Author Fighters.

"(Sighs) I guess we have alot of work to do," A voice is heard as they turn to see Me and Marissa in the doorway, Marissa was wearing her usual clothes now.

"Kaa-san, Otou-san," Hinaten said as she hugged Marissa. Just as Katie walked in.

"Alright, it looks like we got some trouble...again, so looks like we're helping?" Katie said as the Space Warrior's Nodded.

"From what I got some of the powerful Author Fighters are taking care of other things, Ranger is busy with his Team and his Job at Fanfiction May Cry," Iron Mantis said.

"Hurricane-san and his team are handling some Fair Folk problems in Creation," Hikari said.

"But Who knows where the others are," Lunatic said. As I nodded.

"I sent a message about this, as soon as they've finished their stuff, they'll catch up!" Iron Mantis said.

"Looks like it's up to us to help our friends, the only reason that guy caught so many Authors is because he surprised them, he had Surprise, Technology and he knew about us? But how...wait a minute!" I said as I remembered the events with Anti-TL and the Future Author Fighters, which all the Other Authors caught.

"When Drake stole data on us, he must have given a copy of the files to this hunter, so he knew how to fight us," Hikari said as IM nodded.

"Grr, so what do we do to find him?" Lunatic asked as I turned to Omega.

"You think you can scan the frequency of those Teleporting Devices of his, maybe we can track those to his base," I said. As Omega nodded

(Meanwhile)

Back in the HQ of the Demon Hunter, all the capure Author Fighters where trying to not die of boredom. Most of them where playing cards or trying to break the shield, to no effect.

"X, that's the 100th time, give it a rest for now!" Nukid said as he was playing cards with TL and D-Dude. As X who was smoking sat up.

"Sure, deal me in!" X said as he took some cards and played.

'Hmm, now it's time for a different challenge.' DH said with a grin as he turned around to four screens on them where four familiar faces. Lucifer the Balance of Hatred. The Bronze Centipede. The Face or Anti-Lunatic121 and Resshin the Shadow Ho oh Pokemorph.

"So are you in or out?" DH asked calmly.

"Well, since you where so nice to remove many obstacles to my goal, I accept," Lucifer said with a grin.

"Since I can finally kill that blasted bug, for good!" Bronze Centipede said.

"Hmm, fine I'm in, but only until I handle a certain Nut!" The Face said with his mask.

"If this means, I can see that Pokemorph Burn, I'm in too." Resshin said.

"Excellent, now all I need you four to do is to get their attention, you can do what you like with them, but make sure they don't reach here!" DH said.

"Very well!" Lucifer said as the four screen suddenly shut off. As DH grinned.

"Let the fun begin!" DH said.

(That's Part 4! Next time, The Demon Hunter's new ally's begin to draw out the remaining Author Fighters, with Space Warrior's helping can they defeat them and find their friends. By the way the Author Fighters who aren't around but not captured, don't worry, I got a way to put you guys in this.)


End file.
